Secretly Family (One Shot)
by kagatayaki
Summary: "Aku... akan pulang." "Kau ingin mulai darimana?" "Berjanjilah satu hal untukku.." "Tapi kami sudah menyerah..." "Kemana anak itu pulang, jika ini rumahnya!" Pemulaa gagal... T T Judulnya pun ngawur... / BTS, TVXQ, JYJ, BoA


Hihii..

Fanfic pertama yg terlanjur terbengkalai dan entah kenapa masih terngiang. Maafkan saya, jika ceritanya akan kemana mana(?).

Dan ini terinspirasi dari sebuah movie yg pasti kebanyakan sudah tahu. Dengan bumbu yg bertebaran disana sini. Jadi…. Selamat menikmati. ^^

Secretly Family (One Shot)

Author : Kagayataki a.k.a Iusta

Genre : Friendship, Fantasy, Angst(?), Action(?) huwaaa,,, gak tau apalagi.. ToT

Cast : BTS – Jeon Joongkuk  
\- Jung Hoseok  
\- Kim Seokjin

TVXQ – Jung Yunho  
\- Shim Changmin

JYJ – Kim Jaejoong

Kwon BoA

Rat : PG or T ?

"Aku..akan pulang.."

BoA melengos mendengar kata2 Jongkuk. Ia tak tau harus menanggapinya seperti apa. Ia jg tak sanggup untuk melihat orang yg ia rawat selama 2 tahun belakangan ini. Jaejoong, suaminya sedang tak ada di rumah. Sedang Changmin,, entah anak itu kemana..

"Setidaknya makanlah itu dulu! Kau belum makan sejak pagi.."

BoA mencoba tersenyum walau hatinya sedih. Jongkuk hanya menyendok makanannya beberapa suap. Ia jg rasanya tak sanggup menyantap masakan BoA. Mungkin itu makanan terakhirnya. Selama ini ia sudah cukup menyamar menjadi mata2 di keluarga itu. Selama itu pula ia bisa merasakan perasaan sayang. Ia tak tau apa bisa kembali lagi ke rumah ini atau tidak.  
BoA membawa seragam jas dan jg sebuah tas gendong.

"Ini yg kau kenakan saat Jaejoong menemukanmu. Tas ini sudah berisi bekal untuk perjalananmu. Disana jg ada buku tabungan untukmu."

BoA menaruhnya di samping Jongkuk duduk.

"Jaga dirimu baik2. Kalau kau ingin kembali,, kami akan senang menyambutmu.."

BoA membereskan peralatan meja makan dgn perasaan kacau. Sampai2 ia tak melihat gelas didepannya yg sempat ia senggol. Namun dgn cepat Jongkuk menangkap gelas tersebut sebelum jatuh ke kaki BoA.

"Kau sering sekali ceroboh Nuna. Changmin Hyung bisa2 membentakku.."

Setelah itu Jongkuk memilih ke kamarnya mengganti baju. Tinggal jas, dan itu selesai. Tasnya ia raih. Ia mengambil buku tabungan itu dan meletakkannya secara diam2 di kamar Changmin. Tak lupa secarik surat untuknya.

Jongkuk keluar dari rumah yg sudah menampungnya selama 2 tahun belakangan.  
*Aku berharap bisa kalian kenal. Terima kasih!*

2 temannya menunggu dgn seringai lebar salah satunya.  
"Kau ingin memulai darimana?" tanya Suga sedikit bermain dengan senapan kecilnya.

"Kita pergi dari sini! Alat pelacak sudah ditanam di tubuh kita.."

Mereka beranjak pergi darisana. Mereka menuju gedung tua yg jauh dari komplex perumahan. Hanya ada tanah lapang luas dgn sedikit hutan.

"Hoseok! Apa yg ingin kau lakukan?" agaknya Suga heran dgn sikap temannya yg aneh.

"Kita tak hanya bertemu dgn mereka. Orang2 itu jg datang.."

Hoseok menengok sedikit kearah luar gedung. Mereka masih menjalankan kaki mereka menaiki tangga gedung.

"Hahaa.. Ini akan seru bukan?!"

Suga malah tertawa senang sekaligus geli. Jongkuk dan Hoseok tak menanggapinya. Wajah mereka tetap saja datar.

"Berjanjilah satu hal untukku.."

Suga mulai bersuara. Masih tak ada tanggapan. Suga tersenyum memaklumi sikap ke2 temannya.

"Berjanjilah jika kalian akan selamat!"

Hoseok dan Jongkuk membeku mendengar kata2 Suga. Walaupun kaki mereka masih terus melangkah.

"Kita akan bersama. Lebih baik jika Jongkuk yg harus hidup."

Kata2 Hoseok langsung mendapat sambutan dari Suga. Sedang langkah Jongkuk terhenti sejenak.

"Kalian tak akan apa2."

Ucapan datar Jongkuk mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Mereka sampai pada lantai atas. Namun masih agak jauh dari atap. Mereka menunggu beberapa kelompok orang muncul.

"Kau… Disini?"

Mereka datang.

"Bukankah Tuan Kang menyuruh kalian untuk menjalankan tugas? Kenapa kalian berkhianat? Padahal dia telah memberi kalian kehidupan.." salah satu anak buahnya berkata kesal.

"Diamlah mulut besar! Kau masih saja membual. Persetan dengan semua itu,, jika sekarang kalian jg ingin melenyapkan kami."

Terbiasa. Mulut Suga tak bisa dijaga. Dia berhasil membangunkan singa tidur.

"Jaga bicaramu!" anak buahnya tersulut emosi. Suga terkikik puas dgn sulutan emosinya.

"Kau bilang.. aku tak boleh mati kan?!"

Jongkuk menatap pimpinan kelompok tersebut. Wajahnya masih tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Hoseok memilih duduk pada meja lusuh disana. Sedang Suga masih saja bermain dengan senjatanya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menurutinya?!"

Tanpa perintah apapun, anak buahnya langsung menyerang mereka dgn tembakan. Jongkuk dan Hoseok tak bisa diremehkan soal menghindar dan menangkis. Suga masih sibuk membidik musuh2nya. Kini Jongkuk menghadapi sang pimpinan. Mereka hanya melakukan baku hantam. Tak ada senjata yg mereka pegang. Tas yg digendong Jongkuk memang agak menyulitkannya,, namun ia tak mau melepasnya. Banyak anggota FBI dan SWAT yg datang. Namun tak sedikit pula yg menjadi bulan2an anak buah pimpinan ini. Granat jg diledakkan 2x di bawah sana. Hoseok kelelahan menerima banyak hantaman. Suga jg bernasib sama karna pelurunya yg habis. Jongkuk tersungkur ke lantai karna kalah menghadapi sang pemimpin.

"Hentikan! Menyerahlah! Kalian sudah kami kepung!"

Salah satu awak FBI menodongkan senjata kearah pimpinan. Diikuti beberapa lainnya yg datang. Suga dan Hoseok memanfaatkan keadaan untuk membawa Jongkuk pergi darisana.

"Kalian tak ada urusan denganku.." pimpinan itu mengambil granatnya dan melemparnya pada mereka. Ledakan hebat terjadi.

Suga dan Hoseok membawa Jongkuk ke atap. Hujan sudah turun sejak tadi. Darah mengucur dari sudut bibir mereka. Bahkan Jongkuk lebih parah. Terdengar ledakan dari bawah.

"Hahaa.. Kepala Namjoon gila! Dia benar2 menjalankan perintah si busuk itu.." Suga tertawa geli. Namun sesaat kemudian dia terdiam.

"Apa kalian jg ingin kembali?!" pertanyaan Suga tak ada yg menjawab. Namun Suga tetap tersenyum.

"Aku rasa...kita lebih cocok kembali." Namjoon muncul di hadapan mereka. Kali ini dia membawa 4 anak buahnya yg tersisa.

"Maaf! Aku haus, hehe.." Suga membuang kaleng minumannya. Jongkuk masih memakan masakan BoA pelan. Walau makanan itu harus basah oleh hujan, itu tak ada masalah. Hoseok berdiri, namun belum menghadap pada Namjoon.

"Seharusnya kalian tak mempunyai perasaan itu.." ucapan Namjoon mendapat gerutuan tak suka dari Suga.

"Apa urusanmu jika kami masih punya hati?! Kami masih manusia.. belum menjadi robot patuh sepertimu.." anah buahnya menggeram dan memaki Suga.

"Kau hanyalah anak buangan yg dipungut oleh Tuan Jung dulu, sebelum Tuan Kang mau merawatmu.." Suga hanya tertawa geli dgn semua makian itu.

"Memang kenapa? Kalau jadinya begini,, itu sama saja kan?!"

Suga mengejek. Anak buah Namjoon berusaha menyerang Suga dan Hoseok. Hoseok berusaha agar acara Jongkuk tak terganggu. Alat2nya, Jongkuk masukkan ke tas. Jongkuk berjalan mendekati Namjoon. Hoseok danSuga masih berusaha bertarung walau keadaan mereka tak memungkinkan.

"Hyung. Jika kau memang robot,, untuk apa kau menyuruhku jangan mati? Apa kau sendiri yg akan membunuhku?"

Namjoon hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Jongkuk. Sikutan terakhir dari Suga, juga hantaman terakhir dari Hoseok mengakhiri semua perkaranya. Nafas mereka memburu bahkan sesak. Yg lebih parah, Hoseok harus terbatuk darah cukup keras. Air yg menggenang mulai tercampur cairan merah. Hoseok tak lagi mampu berdiri, tenaganya habis. Suga memilih duduk. Dadanya nyeri, mungkin salah satu rusuknya patah.

"Kalian mata2 mafia komunis. Tak ada perasaan apapun. Kalian hanya akan jadi robot pembunuh untuk penentang komunis. Menguasai Negara ini agar yg lemah lenyap.."

Penjelasan Namjoon membuat Suga berusaha menulikan telinganya. Jongkuk maju menyerang Namjoon. Namun sama saja, bahkan sekarang kondisinya sama persis dgn Hoseok. Namjoon mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala Jongkuk. Suga sebenarnya hendak bertindak. Namun sebelum Namjoon menarik pelatuknya, tembakan telah bersarang di tangannya. Setidaknya Suga bernafas lega Jongkuk selamat.

"Menyerahlah! Kalian kami kepung! Serahkan diri kalian baik2.."

Yunho , pimpinan kelompok FBI disini, berusaha mencairkan ia jg mengenal Jongkuk melalui Jaejoong. Merasa ini adalah waktu yg tepat,, Namjoon mengeluarkan sisa granatnya untuk diledakkan.

"Kalau begitu,, kita akhiri bersama!"

"Apa2an itu?!"

Suga bergumam kesal. Suga berlari menuju Namjoon yg mengaktifkan granatnya. Menyeretnya ikut terjun ke bawah gedung. Ledakan terjadi, dan bisa dipastikan Suga dan Namjoon tak selamat. Hoseok berusaha berdiri, menyeret dirinya mendekati Jongkuk. Anggota Yunho masih siaga dengan senjatanya. Sedang Yunho sendiri sudah menyimpan senjatanya. Dia berusaha mendekati mereka ber2.

"Jangan mendekat!"

Suara Hoseok mau tak mau membuat Yunho terhenti sejenak. Beda dgn anak buahnya yg semakin siaga.

Yunho berusaha meyakinkan anak buahnya agar tenang dan percaya padanya. Hoseok mendudukkan Jongkuk agak di tepi atap, karna hanya disana tempat yg paling dekat. Hoseok memandang langit yg masih mengeluarkan tangisannya.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan kalian. Aku mohon,, kalian mau menyerah.." Yunho mulai bicara.

"Tapi kami sudah menyerah.." Yunho terdiam sebentar dengan kata2 Hoseok.

"Tapi kalian masih bisa menjalani ini lebih panjang.." Yunho kembali meyakinkan Hoseok.

"Panjang yah?! Atau lama?! Apa aku bisa percaya?"

"Apa yg kalian lakukan? Mereka musuh Negara! Kalian seharusnya bertindak!" setelah mendengar perintah dari radio itu. Anak2 buah Yunho kembali siap dgn senjatanya.

"Cih! Kenapa dia tak mau mengerti juga?!" Yunho berdecak kesal dengan perintah itu.

"Hah. Kalian memang tak bisa dipercaya.." Hoseok mengangkat pistol bekas milik Namjoon tadi.

"Tadinya aku ingin percaya.."

"Apa yg kalian tunggu?"

Teriakan dari radio tadi membuat Hoseok dan Yunho emosi.

"Tidak, hentikan! Kita bicarakan ini baik2!"

"Pembual.."

Hoseok menembak kaki Yunho yg membuatnya diseret paksa oleh anak buahnya agar mundur. Sedang Hoseok kembali menembak kaki2 anak buah Yunho.

"Hentikan! Jangan lakukan!"

Seruan Yunho tak dihiraukan. Mereka menembak Hoseok tanpa henti. Membuat Hoseok perlahan mundur ke tepi atap. Jongkuk yg sadar, lari memeluk Hoseok. Ikut terkena tembakan di punggungnya.

"Sudah! Hentikan! Ini perintah!" Yunho masih meracau tak jelas. Hoseok sendiri kaget dengan tindakan Jongkuk.

"Ke..na..pa.?" bisikan lemah Hoseok membuat Jongkuk tersenyum.

"Kau bilang, kita akan bersama kan?!" beberapa detik kemudian mereka terjun dari atap.

"_Kenapa kalian melindungiku?"  
"Karena kami adalah saudaramu. Bukan begitu Hoseok?!"  
"Hn."  
"Kau sama sekali tak asik."  
"Terima kasih!"  
"Jika kalian kembali, kalian ingin seperti apa?"  
"Hem? Aku ingin menjadi anak sekolahan biasa seperti Changmin Hyung.."  
"Kau Hoseok?"  
"Aku? Aku.. akan menjadi tetangga si anak sekolahan biasa. Atau..mejadi temannya"  
"Haha.. kalau aku jg akan mejadi anak sekolahan biasa. Agar aku bisa terus mengganggu kalian. Itu menyenangkan"_

##

Changmin pulang kerumahnya setelah tadi sempat ke rumah temannya sebentar.

"Nuna, mana Jongkuk?" tanya Changmin sambil celingukan. Ia tak melihat anak ceria itu. Biasanya dia yg paling antusias menyambut tamu. BoA hanya menatapnya sekilas dan menunduk sedih. Changmin curiga jika ada sesuatu hal yg disembunyikan.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" nada suara Changmin berubah serius.

"Dia.. pulang.." setelah mengatakan itu, BoA beranjak dari hadapan Changmin. Changmin hanya bisa mematung mendengar kata2 BoA.

"Kemana anak itu pulang, jika ini rumahnya?!" Changmin hanya bergumam kesal dan sedih. Ia menuju kamarnya. Ia menemukan buku tabungan atas nama Jongkuk di mejanya dgn secarik kertas.

_Hyung…  
Buku ini sebenarnya untukku, tapi aku memberikannya padamu sebagai hadiahku yg terakhir.  
Lagipula aku tak akan bisa memakainya.  
Untuk apa? Jika mungkin hari ini malaikat akan menjemputku.  
Ohya.. apa Hyung percaya aku ini mata2 mafia?  
Haha.. memang konyol anak sekolahan sepertiku sudah menjadi mata2 mafia.  
Tapi kenyataannya itu. Aku bertugas memata matai keluargamu dan membersihkannya.  
Tapi apa yg kulakukan? Aku membangkang dari tugas, dan itu akan berbahaya.  
Maafkan aku jika membohongi kalian. Maafkan aku karna tak menjadi adik yg baik untukmu.  
Kalau aku diberi kesempatan, aku ingin pulang ke rumah lagi.  
Apa kau masih mau menerimaku? Apa kau masih mau menyayangiku?  
Aku merasa tak pantas bersama kalian yg selalu memberikanku arti kasih sayang.  
Pergunakan uang itu untuk biaya sekolah dan kuliahmu Hyung.  
Jika kesempatan itu datang, aku ingin berbagi banyak hal denganmu.  
Terima Kasih Hyung._

Changmin meremas kertas yg ia baca. Kertas itu telah basah oleh air matanya. Ia tak tau kenapa dirinya bisa secengeng ini. Padahal dulu ia selalu mengejek Jongkuk anak cengeng.

"Dasar bocah bodoh! Mana mungkin aku tak bisa menerimamu, jika kau adalah adikku sendiri! Aku mohon,, pulanglah…" Changmin meringkuk disamping mejanya. Berusaha meluapkan emosinya yg tadi ia tahan.

Jaejoong baru saja sampai dirumahnya. Dia merasa aneh dengan atmosfer rumahnya yg sepi. Biasanya Changmin dan Jongkuk akan selalu meramaikan rumah dengan cara mereka sendiri. Mengingat Jongkuk, ia tersenyum. Ia seperti adik bagi mereka yg memberi suasana baru dirumahnya. Termasuk Changmin yg sepertinya menemukan pengganti BoA. BoA muncul setelah Jaejoong barusan memikirkannya.

"Kenapa sepi? Kemana mereka?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada biasa. BoA hanya menunduk untuk menjawab pertanyaan suaminya. Merasa ada yg aneh, Jaejoong mendekati BoA. Dia mengangkat wajah istrinya agar menatapnya. Terlihat genangan air di mata BoA. Jaejoong langsung memeluk istrinya, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Dia.. berkata akan pulang." Jaejoong mengerti dengan kata2 BoA. Ia tak ingin menanyakan apapun. Ia jg merasa kehilangan salah satu sosok keluarganya. Ponsel Jaejoong bordering. Jaejoong melihat jika itu panggilan dari shabatnya.

"Yaa, Yunho?" terdengar bunyi sirene di seberang yg memekakkan telinga. Terdengar helaan nafas Yunho kali ini.

"Aku.. benar." Jaejoong mematikan ponselnya. Ia tak ingin mengatakan apapun soal Jongkuk yg sebenarnya. BoA pergi keluar untuk berbelanja. Mungkin untuk menghilangkan bebannya.

"Hyung.." namun ia terkejut dengan panggilan Changmin di belakangnya.

"Apa dia benar2 pulang?" Changmin menunduk. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Jaejoong tak menjawab. Ia tau jika Changmin sudah mendengarnya. Jaejoong memandang pajangan foto keluarga besarnya. Dan disana ada Jongkuk, Suga dan Hoseok. Itu baru beberapa bulan lalu. Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum.

_Terima Kasih._

Selesaiiii! Hahaa ….. Demi apaaa…. Kenapa jadi begini yak?! /

Ya sudahlah… mohon saran kritiknya…. #pundung


End file.
